1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a storage unit and particularly to a storage unit and system to store and display multiple items such as wine bottles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Storage units known in the art are used to store and display a variety of different objects. Some units include racks to display stored items. Others include cabinets or drawers to conceal and store items. Many storage units also include a locking ability.
For storing particular items such as wine bottles, there is also a variety of types and styles of storage units available to meet a user's particular needs. Several simple wine cellar rack designs inefficiently allow for both storage and display of wine collections. In contrast, other designs can be very expensive and include features such as refrigeration or thermal controls, or other complicated components and structures. Both simple and complex units are inflexible and frequently designed specifically for a particular type of bottle or object.
Thus, there is a desire and need in the art to provide a simple, flexible and cost effective unit for storing and displaying items such as wine bottles. Such unit should provide storage of multiple items in a variety of display orientations with efficient utilization of space.